True & Strong
by Roseamber123
Summary: AS promised my second Zander/oc story. This time its about a girl named Aurelia. Also i have a picture of what she looks like on my polyvore. Just look up roseamberr and it will be one of the sets with the story's name :
1. Chapter 1

**As promised here is my 2****nd**** Story for a Zander/oc plot. Did you guys miss me? Let me know by reviews.**

~Strong & True~

I looked in the mirror. My wavy light brown hair was in a side ponytail. My hazel eyes were decorated with a Smokey eye shadow that complimented my slightly fuchsia yet natural pinkish tinted lip balm well against my caramel complexion. Tears were falling down my face. I looked at the phone in my hand. The text that had me in this position was only a few simple words. Yet those words were enough to make any girl who was perfectly happy fall straight from cloud nine. I dusted my lace dress as I sniffed. It was cream until the waist, where the other half was a silk fuchsia color. As I looked up to keep the snot from falling down I noticed the ceiling. It was a cream color with black dots. As I made pictures with them I felt my purple double teardrop earrings move as I turned my head side to side. I looked straight back at the bathroom mirror. I could feel all the emotion rush back and I slowly sat down on the floor hidden from any point of view. I kicked off my grape tinted nude heels onto the cold tile across from me. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed to myself. I looked up to see a male figure enter the bathroom. "_I'm almost sure this is the girl's room"_ I thought. I heard him mummer "They won't even know I'm here" He headed towards the mirror and looked at himself.

I could see him clearer now. Brown soft curls that pointed upwards on a tan skinned guy. I couldn't really see much as my eyes were teary still. I could see his red plaid shirt. His ukulele was hanging on his back. I slowly tried to move while wiping my eyes. As I desperately scooted across the floor I mentally cursed at myself as I accidentally kicked my shoe further then it was before. I quickly grabbed them and put them on. He was already walking towards this way so I crawled into a stall and stood on the toilet edge, trying not to fall in. As I waited to hear any more movements I felt a gentle tap above me. I looked up to see the same guy above me in the next stall looking over smiling. "How's it going?" he asked flirtatiously. I laughed. Then I realized how dumb I was. I had no reason to hide. If he decided to tell anyone I was crying he would obviously have to tell them he went into the girl's bathroom. I had no reason to try and hide from him. I sighed and got off the toilet seat and walked out the stall. I walked over to him. "Oh you know, hiding from potential creepers" I replied smiling back. He seemed friendly I guess. He laughed. "Yeah sorry about that, I just had to check how I looked" he said. I looked questionly at him. "Long story" he replied as if reading my mind. I pretended as if I had a watch to look at and said "I think I have time to hear it" I said. He laughed. It was strange how I was so comfy with someone I just met even after what happened just a few minutes ago. He explained how his band members and him were doing a bet that catered to their own personal addictions. As he finished up to the point where he explained how he sneaked away and got in here he suddenly reached out to wipe my cheek. "So now that you know mine, how about yours?" he asked.

He was sitting next to me against the wall, feet spread out and hands behind his back like he was carefree. I sighed. "Really long story" I said. "Well if you have time to hear me, then I definitely have time to hear you" he replied. I explained what happened. How my boyfriend was just caught cheating with another girl by my best friend. How the girl was my long time bff from 2nd grade until we grew apart during middle school. I explained how my parents suddenly got a better job offer and moved us to L.A even thought they were already big business owners and could've stayed in Texas. I also explained how someone already called me a stuck-up rich girl wanna be while I was shopping in Hollister with my 15 year old cousin and my mom's personal assistant. Of course I didn't tell him how I told her off saying that she needed to get her poor behind out of this mall and go back to goodwill. He didn't need to know that.

"Yea, that probably didn't faze you" he said suddenly. "Why?" I asked. "Because you've been called worse" he stated. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked hoping he wasn't going to say something that would get him slapped for. "That jerks girlfriend" he said smiling. I had to hand it to this guy, he was funny. I giggled to myself and leaned my head on the wall so I could look up. I sighed. He copied my exact movement. I giggled more. Today seemed to be getting a little better at least. I was busy thinking when he asked "So what are you going to do about that text" I looked to him. Oh, right. The text had said that my ex was on his way here to try and patch things up. I looked to the boy in front of me. His name was Zander as I just learned. "I don't know" I said quietly. I looked to him. Now I could see his every detail. He had warm brown eyes and thick brown eyebrows. He was good looking, and from the story he told me, he knew it too. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. "We need to have fun" he shouted. Before I could say anything I was being pulled out of the bathroom to who knows where and following Zander. Right now though I didn't care, he was right. I needed to clear my mind and that was just what we were going to do.

**Hey did you guys like it? Review and let me know. Oh and I might not be able to update as soon as you'd like me to so if I at least one reply I will try my best tomorrow to make as many chapter's to this as I can instead of my one a day chapter plan so please review! The more I get, the more you get **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is sad. No reviews…..is anyone even reading this **

~True & Strong~

As he pulled me towards wherever we were going he stopped. "Aren't you going to ask where we are going?" he asked. "Nah, I'm sure I'll find out" I replied. He shrugged then put his hands over my eyes. So far I remember us walking off school campus, but other than that, I had no clue where we were. He made me walk like this until I heard bushes rustle and swing behind us. He let go and in front of me was a place like a dream. It was a grassy area, which was something like out of a movie. There was a gazebo and flowers that surrounded the place and trailed up and down it. "Wow….." I trailed off "Breath-taking huh?" Zander beamed. "How did you find this?" I started off. "I just, you know, wandered around" He said walking in circles. "And then Bam! I'm here" he said waving his arms as if saying ta-da! I smiled to myself. He laid down with his hands behind his back. I sat down with my feet to the side of me. I picked up a flower. It was a regular daisy but it was still beautiful. This place was _perfect._ "I know that look" Zander said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You're thinking this place is perfect right" he asked. I blinked at him. He was good. I nodded to him and he smiled. "Yea, I know. I thought the same when I found it." He now looked to me seriously. "But you can't tell or show anyone else" he said just as serious as his face. "Why would you want to share something so beautiful just to have it ruined?" I said. He smiled. "Glad you could see it my way". I knew that if people did know about this place, it would just be harder to enjoy it. I guess I looked like I was thinking about something as I stared at the clouds because Zander asked me "Whatcha thinking bout'?" "I don't even know" I said still staring up. If I looked down I would have to face those brown eyes. I was good at keeping eye contact, but I didn't really want to take the risk. I soon forgot about the eye contact problem and I looked down to see them staring at me. I wasn't a shy girl like most and I didn't blush easily so I just smiled back. He in a way looked surprised yet happy. I guess he was expecting me to be the "shy-pretty-girl-who-falls-in-love-with-the-handsome-guy-and-live-happily-ever-after-until-he-decides-he-wants-to-fall-out-of-love" type. Well sorry to break the news, but I wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I don't have commitment issues or anything. I just knew better. I guess you could say I was "wise beyond my youth". I laughed remembering the first time I was called that, which confused Zander. "Okay now I KNOW you're thinking bout' something. Spill!" he said with the brightest smile. "Oh just reminiscing" I lied. I was an exceptionally good liar. He made an O with his lips and then looked worried. "Is it time to go or…" I asked concerned partially about why he just suddenly went from happy to melancholy. Did I say something wrong? Could he figure out I was lying? "Is it about your ex. Did I remind you of him somehow?" he asked worriedly. I blinked. I hadn't quiet caught on until I remembered the previous conversation. "Oh, no I was just remembering the last time I actually went to some place peaceful. Which was actually quite some time ago" I said matter-of-factly. He smiled with reassurance. "Good, I just didn't want to see you like I did when I first saw you. Not that you weren't pretty or anything like that just that you were sad and…." He trailed off always finding something to trip over making him restart the conversation to try and comfort me. I giggled. "It's ok Zander, I get what you mean" I said. He sighed. "Good". Then I thought back on the conversation. "You think I'm pretty?" I said wiggling my eyebrows. He suddenly remembered what he said and moved his eyes to one side and smiled to himself, hoping I wouldn't see it but I moved my head so I was able. "Mhm…." I said. He turned to look at me. Damn it, eye contact. We stared at each other with emotionless faces until he smiled. I yawned now. I had no idea what time it was but I needed a nap after all that drama. I scooted so I could be closer to him. He looked surprised but I just continued and laid my head on him. I couldn't tell what he was doing because my eyes were closed and I was trying to sleep. Of course I had trouble though. I was laying on an extremely cute guy who just took me to a beautiful place that look like it came out of a movie and yet I was sleeping. I remembered a scene from a movie where the couple kissed all "romantically" as they met up on a beach but I had just met Zander. I wasn't going to go kissing him. I could feel him move a strand of hair from my neck. I could almost feel him staring at me. It made me want to smile brightly but I was pretending to sleep so I fought to smile but it crept on the edges of my mouth. I could hear him smile as if saying i-know-your-pretending-to-sleep so I opened my eyes and I could see above me was him smiling sweetly looking at me. "I want to hear you play" I said motioning to his ukulele. He looked confused until he remembered he had it around him. He turned it so now it was in front of him ready to play. "Any requests from the lady?" he asked. "Surprise me!" I said happily.

_Give me love like her,_

_'cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint_

_Splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

_And that I'll_

_Fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

_After my blood turns into_

_Alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya._

I knew this song! It was give me love by Ed sheeran. I loved his music! I decided after the chorus part I would join him. I waited patiently as he sang it. I wanted to see the surprised look on his face. When I heard the last my my. I got ready.

_Give me love like never before_

_'cause lately I've been craving more_

_And_

_It's been a while but I still feel the same_

_And_

_It's been a while but I still feel the same_

_You_

_Know I'll fight my corner, And that tonight I'll call ya, After my blood is_

_Drowning in alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya_

He smiled


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with two chapters!**

It started raining after a while so Zander and I ran back towards the school. It was time to leave so we said our good-byes. I got into my car and drove off to my new California mansion. As I drove into the garage and parked, I walked into the house to be greeted a note on the kitchen counter. My parents went back to Texas to gather some things._ "Just great!"_ I thought. It was going to be a long week. Just then I remembered that I had met Zander and that today went by so quick. _"Maybe not"_ I thought, smiling to myself.

The week really did pass quickly. Zander and his band mates had made me feel so welcome at Brewster High I didn't even notice my parents gone for that long. Not until I got messages from my ex. He was coming Tuesday to try and patch things up. I could only wait to see how things turned out.

~Zander's POV~

Meeting Aurelia was an amazing thing. I helped her out with her "new kid" worries from my own experience. She was really a good person, but was stubborn. She was also funny and dependable. Just that much I known about her in a week yet it felt like I've known her forever. Cliché, I know. As I walked into school I saw her by her locker. "Hey!" I said. She was reading a text before she suddenly looked up and gave me a fake smile. I could feel my own drop. She tried harder to smile but I could still tell. I looked at her seriously before reading the text.

_**Caden: I hope you can forgive me and that we can catch up tomorrow. See you soon**_

I felt like I had been stung by a bee and was now going numb. I smiled weakly when I looked up to see her looking away. "I don't mean to sound nosy, but what-" I started. "I don't know" she cut off, obviously not wanting to talk about it. I put my hands up in defense and smiled. "You're coming with me for today!" I shouted as I dragged her behind me. One thing I learned about the beauty behind me is that she can't focus with all that drama. She lets it get to her until everything is sure to come out ok. I saw this as an opportunity to see that new movie by Tyler Perry and clear her mind. Since we had gotten so close over the week it was ok to take her in my car and drive her to the closest movie theater. As we waited in line I could see her fidget with her jacket. She was wearing wow/set?id=52522606. "What are we seeing?" she asked snapping me back into reality. "Umm, what about that new Medea movie?" I asked hoping she wouldn't offer a chick flick. Her eyes widened, I was prepared to hear that we should go see the new girl movie with whatever teen throb was in when she said "Really? I've wanted to see that but it wasn't out for the longest of time!" I stared at her with amazement. "What movie?" I was asked by the teen behind the glass. He was staring at Aurelia so I stood in front of her protectively. "Two for Medea witness protection program" I said still blocking his view. He rolled his eyes and printed out the tickets. As we walked inside I looked to Aurelia. She had a goofy grin on her face. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing" she smiled. "Want anything from the concession stand?" I offered. She raised an eyebrow looking at the place. It was empty so we would still have enough time. "What do YOU want?" she asked. I picked up some sour patch kids and ordered a small soda and popcorn. "Is it ok if we share?" I questioned. "Of course" she smiled again. As we walked into the theater we found that it was empty to. "Yes!" I heard Aurelia shout. She took off and went towards the middle section. I laughed as I followed her. As we got settled the previews started up. "Thank you so much" she whispered. I smiled. Then I randomly wondered if she would ever think of me as boyfriend material. Of course I liked her. It had apparently been obvious to the band. Stevie first got then Kevin, but Aurelia never noticed. She said she had she never noticed thing but we had been spending a whole week together. You'd think she'd take a hint.

_Flashback_

_As we sat down at the new ice cream place Aurelia got a text. She looked down to read it but when she looked back up she seemed unhappy. I smiled trying tom comfort her but she just smiled back weakly. She caught the run-away ice-cream dripping down her cone with her tongue. After she caught it she had a bit of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. Without thinking I wiped it away with my finger. She stared at my finger as I pulled it away slowly but I was just looking at her the whole time. She smiled innocently showing that she thought nothing of it_

_Flashback over_

" Zander its starting" she said snapping me back into reality once again. I looked to see opening credits on the screen. I looked back at Aurelia once more, seeing her staring at the movie like it was the best thing in the world, before returning to look back at the movie. A couple of times we both laughed, went ooooo! Once Aurelia shouted "Slap her til the sun don't come up!" I laughed at her sudden outburst but of course it wasn't like they could hear her. As the movie progressed I saw the arm rest between me and Aurelia move and she leaned her head on me, reminding me of when we were in the Hidden Meadow. I slowly moved my hand so it would go over her. Hey! At least I didn't have to fake yawn! As the movie rounded up and ended we got up and left the movie theater. By now I had hoped she woud've forgotten about that text. As we drove back I finally blurted out without asking "What are you going to do?" I mentally cursed at myself for even bringing it back up. She gave me a saddened look. "I'm definitely not going back to him" she muttered. "Don't worry about it" I said shaking my head. "Can you pick me up tomorrow?" she asked suddenly as we drove to the school. "Umm, yea-sure!" I said. "Thanks" she said as she got out the car. I hoped that she would have maybe surprised kissed me in the cheek but hey! I was going to pick her up tomorrow. _"Good enough for me"_ I thought as I drove away from the school

**Hope you guys liked it!** OH and I can tell you guys have read it cuz my polyvore for this story has amazingly a lot of views!


	4. Chapter 4

~Aurelia's POV~

As I got up I dreaded that I even woke up. Then I remembered Zander. A smile crept up on my face and soon I was hurrying it in my pillow even though no one else could see me. I got up and went to my closet. I picked put a pair of refuge black skinny jeans and a pink lace zip up overall that went over my white cami.

I put on my white lace heels and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I took my straightener and put waves in my hair. I wondered what would happen today as I put in my Vintage looking headband. Maybe Caden would be a no show. "Only if" I thought. As I put on my Givenchy lipstick I saw Zander's car park. I hurried down my steps to see him about to ring the doorbell.

~Zander's POV~

The car ride was awkward. I could tell she was nervous as she picked at her lace overall. As we got to the school I gave her my best reassuring smile and we walked towards the doors. She took a deep breath and then I did the most dangerous thing I could think of at the time. I took her hand in mine and opened the doors. I couldn't see it right now, but she was smiling. As we walked to her locker I saw a text message pop up in her phone saying look outside. If course it was from Caden. I looked at her and I saw worry in her expression. She surprisingly hid her face in my chest. I decided to take this as the chance to be the "hero" and walked outside with her head still on me.

Outside was a dirty blonde haired, big brown eye browed guy who was holding a bouquet of chocolate cosmos. I remember her saying those were her favorite flowers. Right until I showed her a fire and ice rose and she fell in love with them. I smiled at the thought of her rejecting him because of the flowers until I noticed a note attached to them. He had dark brown aviators and was wearing a leather jacket over a grey V-neck. It seemed like he could be the Zander of Texas but he had one thing I didn't, Aurelia. Technically I didn't "have" her but you get the point. She finally looked up and saw him. In those few seconds I saw her look at him before turning to me I saw hate, remorse and sadness, but now as she looked to me I saw a hint of happiness twinkle in her eyes. I smiled confidently at her knowing she had no interest of the man in front of her. "Aurelia" he smiled towards me. "What?" I replied harshly. Zander laughed at it. He came over and brushed pass Zander, kissing my cheek. I could see Zander become jealous but I merely wiped my cheek off. "Don't want to become disease prone" I smiled matter-of-factly. I could see out of the corner of my eye Zander smile. That smile gave me the energy to take on every single problem. Then I realized something. "Still have that beautiful sense of humor" he cooed. I gritted my teeth. I soon felt a pair of arms around my waist. "I would love to make up some lame excuse and leave but I actually have to go" I said and Zander pulled me away from him, into the building and towards my first period. That man made my blood boil! Then I remembered my sudden realization. I had a crush on Zander Robbins. As we made it to my first period door thanked him. All the way towards lunch a certain curly brown haired boy stayed in my mind. When I reached lunch time I went to grab an apple but the same boy took it putting it in His mouth and grinning like a fool. He took his tray and moved on in the line. I followed. As we sat down I was about to say something until he placed the same apple in my mouth saying "here you go". I gave him a playful annoyed look as I took it out of my mouth. Kacy came running up to us like there was a FREE shoe sale. "Whoo, that new kid is H-o-t-t Hott!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes but Zander just stared at me with concern. He was about to say something before Caden came in and interrupted him. "Come sit with me" he pleaded. Before I could refuse his horrid offer Zander got up and stormed out. "Or I could sit with your friends here" he said, inviting himself in and sitting next to me. I got up and followed after Zander shouting something along the lines of "I'm not hungry" as I went to find him. I ended up following him to the band room. I stopped as I heard him playing his ukulele to one of my favorite songs.

~Zanders POV~

I decided play a song to calm myself down. _Cliché I know._ I even hoped that there was a slight chance Aurelia would just happen to show up and sing along. Impossible I know. I started playing and counted d the beats until I needed to singing.

_Zander: The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do? Right now…_

_I wish we could give it up_

_Cuz the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love _

_Both: And i will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up_

_Aurelia: please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

_Both: And i will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say I love you when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

She was right in front of me, and I could feel myself grinning like a fool as i leaned in. She wrapped her arms around me as I kissed her. I pulled her in closer. It wasn't rough or lustful. It was like a kiss from an overly sappy movie. Passionate and sweet. But it was MY overly sappy romantic passion-filled kiss so I didn't care. I smiled, pulling away from it. She still had her arms around me and I did too. I was about to say something until I heard someone clear they're throat. I sighed putting my head against Aurelia's, not even caring about whoever was right there. I felt her forehead shift from mine and I decided to look to. "You move on pretty quick. Some might even say like a slut that gets tossed around" Caden scoffed. I hit him straight on in his face with my fist. I looked over to her. Her hazel eyes now sparkling with tears. I walked over to her as she stared at the ground sniffling. I lifted her chin up to face me and I hugged her. I picked her up bridal style as she hid her face in my chest. I walked past the unconscious blonde and we walked outside towards the car. "Want to go home?" I asked knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate in school. This would've been the third time we've skipped. I felt her nod and I opened up the door to my car and out her in the front seat. I drove to the same place i went to this morning. As we walked to her front door I turned around to leave, only to feel her pull me into her estate of a house. I stood near the front door awkwardly as she made herself at home by walking up to the stairs. She stopped looking towards me and I took the hint and followed her. I could see she was still sad by the loss of pep in her step. She usually had a fun energy to her. I went behind her and picked her up, and put her over my shoulder. "Hmm. Where to go?" I thought out loud. She laughed. I headed towards the first door I saw and it looked like a guest bedroom. "Nope" I said. The next one was like the first. "Nope" I said again. I turned to the other door on the other side of the same hall. "Jackpot!" I shouted as I out her down on her bed. She just got comfy. I went to leave her but I saw her expression turn to a saddened look. "Gotta keep the lady happy!" I said as I lie down on the same bed with her. She got up and went to change. I looked around the room now. It looked like a room for a teen girl. Instead of a wall, it had glass that overlooked the beach and city view far from the beach. It was nice. She came out the room in plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. She kicked off her slippers and laid down beside me. "Want to talk about what happened?" I asked. " Thank you" she replied. I was confused. " For defending me against Caden" she finished. Oh. I didn't know what else to say after that but it turned out I didn't need to say much. She was already dosing off. I watched her sleep and mumble things in her sleep until I felt my eyes drift to.

**Hope you guys liked it so far! Oh and Caden looks like Brenton Thwaiser. Checkout my polyvore at ;) oh and review please**


	5. Sorry :

**I am so disappointed. I have no reviews or anything to let me know anyone reads this. The most views I got was chapter 1 which was 72 but now its dropped to 26. I'm sorry for those 26 people who still follow up. I had big plans for this story too! But until someone shows even just a sign of actually liking this or clarifies that they have read and still read this and would like to see me continue then I must put this on pause. I have other stories that other people read to and it wastes my time to update on a story that no one reads when people already ask me for more chapters on other stories so. Until then….Baii Baii my lovely readers. I feel we must part our ways until you prove your existence. Lol**

**-Roseamber123 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok OK! ZEVIEFEVER! Let me say you are an amazing and persistent fan! So I'm probably going to have to dedicate this WHOLE story just for you! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review for me so I know k?**

~True & strong~

~Aurelia's POV~

I woke up to a different site. It was a curly brown-haired boy with the sweetest of lips just staring back at me as he slept. I must've been watching him for a while because he stirred in front of me. As his eyes fluttered open I immediately closed my eyes. "I'm almost pretty sure he saw me, so it was kind of stupid for me to close my eyes!" I thought. I felt the bed stir a little with his every movement. I opened my eyes to see him, back faced to me and stretching. My eyes still wide open as he turned to face me smiling, with that cheeky grin. I smiled unknowingly back. Then I remembered my morning state. I quickly dashed under the covers, hiding my face. I probably had messy hair, smeared makeup, oily skin and all. I heard soft laughter from the other side move the bed. A hand pulled the covers back and a hand reached out to me. It gently picked up my head to face its owners. I could've stayed in that position forever but I rather enjoyed what happened next. His lips crashed to mine. It was tender when I returned the kiss. He pulled away with a smirk left on his lips. "Now that's how you start a morning" Zander said as he moved a piece of my messy hair behind my ear. I suddenly remembered my hair and current state and rushed to my bathroom. I was about to close it until an arm got caught in the door. I stopped and opened the door to have a sneaky Zander rush in and pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

When he finished carrying me I noticed we were in the kitchen area. "Umm you know I kind of suck at cooking right?" I said kind of embarrassed. He laughed. "No I didn't and I'm making the food" he said looking through the pantries after letting me down. "You don't have to" I replied. "Actually I want to" he said closing the fridge looking up at me wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed. As he made breakfast I watched him. I could tell that things were going to be bumpy from Caden being here but just the sight of Zander and the thought of him sticking around made it seem like it would all be better.

**Sorry it's so short Zeviefever I just had to make this quick for you because 1) I am updating very late and 2) this gets the story ready for all the drama that is about to pour down! Muahahaha are you ready Zeviefever? Cuz I know I am!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Zevie Fever I know your probably really excited because you saw a new chapter but I am here to tell you that I have to put this story on hold right now because life is busy. I mean school just started and I'm already being piled over with work. But I should have a chapter out around Christmas break so if you could just understand that life is kind of chaotic and patiently wait that would make me very happy. I'm also glad that you're a regular who reads this so I wish you lots of love and confidence in whatever you do since you have to wait so….yea thank you**

**~Roseamber123 **


End file.
